


Wedding Crashers

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Series: Wedding Crashers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Best Man Lucifer, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Dancing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam and Dean like to crash high society weddings. If Dean is mainly here for the free food and free booze, and Sam prefers the family drama, they both love the thrill of trying to stay the longest without getting caught red handed.But what happens when the best man uncovers Sam's true identity and the groom catches Dean flirting with the bride?A wedding they'll all remember.
Relationships: Lilith/Michael (Supernatural), Lilith/Michael/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Wedding Crashers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621963
Comments: 130
Kudos: 112





	1. Step 1 : To  know and to go

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) a lot for her help. She beta read this fanfic with her usual kindness regarding my attempt to write English.

Sam received the text while he was at work. The office was quiet, he picked up his phone and read his brother's message. It made him smile.

Dean   
  
**Today** 7:08 AM   
Heya Sammy, what're you doing this weekend?   
  
Nothing much. The usual, you know. Cleaning, laundry...   
  
Sounds exciting, grandma. What about we go to a wedding? There is a big one in town. You want to slip in?   
  
;-)   
  


It made Sam's laugh out loud. His brother and him already attended quite a lot of weddings of people they didn't know. It was a thing they did together. They perfectly knew it was immoral, but it was their guilty pleasure. 

The first time they did it, it was not on purpose. More or less. They were supposed to work for the caterer but once arrived, all dolled up in suits and bow ties, as the waiters were required to be dressed, they were told there must have been a mistake and they were not needed. Then, as they were supposed to leave, an inexperienced waiter mistook them for guests and offered them a glass of champagne. Dean thanked the waiter and took two glasses from his tray. One for him and one for Sam. Before he could have protest, the waiter had gone to another group of people. Dean had talked Sam into at least take an offered drink, as they came all the way there for nothing. 

Dean was not wrong. They were not doing any harm, after all. It was just a drink. Sam had shrugged and they clicked their glasses together, cheering to the happiness of the newly wed couple. Two other glasses, and countless petit-fours later, they caught the eye of who would have been supposed to be their boss for the day and they just left without a word. No harm done. They were sure the bride and groom never even knew they were here.

They had a good laugh. And they realized that during big weddings, the very big kind of ones where people were super loaded, there were so many guests that two more weren’t noticeable. This kind of weddings gathered so many people, half of them were only business relations, not even people the couple tying the knot really liked or knew. It was more of a social event than an intimate ceremony to proclaim love.

It was an open bar and good food for “important” people. And after all, Sam and Dean were important people too. Their friends and family tended to not organize a lot of weddings. But if you kept a look on weddings, there were a lot. Especially during summers.

They did it a second time not long after their first one. They stayed during the whole afternoon and only left when all the guests went to sit at tables for the lunch reception. Dean got the number of a woman he never called because he was scared she would understand they were not supposed to be here. Weddings were the perfect place to flirt too. 

They stopped with the wedding season, thinking they had done something crazy and fun and that would stop here. But the next summer, they couldn’t afford to take a week of holiday, and there was nothing exciting to look forward to at that time for them. They wanted to have fun. They needed a little good time to spice up that dull summer. That’s why they ended crashing a new wedding again. They grew confident enough to stay the entire night unnoticed. Sam liked to dance.

They both liked the thrill of the possibility they could get caught. But what were the consequences? Not much. Maybe a little wounded pride at worst. People didn't want waves during their wedding. The worst that could happen would be to be escorted outside by security. Because rich people hired security for their wedding sometimes. Sam and Dean attended some. What the actual fuck? 

And they only crashed high society weddings. The ones where the families could afford caterers, enough food to feed a little nation, where booze ran like rivers, in beautiful and far too expensive wedding venues... The ones where there were so many guests, it was very easy to blend in if you had the right dress code on check. A lot of people were not closer to the newly weds than Sam and Dean actually were anyway. Only work relations, distant families they didn't meet in decades... 

Sam and Dean had good manners, they dressed in tuxedos without complaints if they had to, they made pleasant conversations, even made a point to always congratulate the bride and the groom (it was a bet they kept challenging each other with each time), they drank, ate, danced, flirted and got away, going on with their lives. No hard feelings.

And to be honest, they loved weddings. All the people were happy, they were smiling, they were beautiful, well dressed, they wanted to have a good time. The food was amazing, champagne was as abundant as the rain in autumn. Women were in a romantic mood. Dudes wanted to have fun too. Sam and Dean were not picky, either the ones or the others could make their happiness. They could dance all night long, sometimes share the family gossips with the elders, cheer with the party animals. Everybody was winning.

Pondering his bland incoming weekend and the possibility of a Saturday full of fun, Sam didn't hesitate for long. He texted Dean to invite him for the lunch break, he wanted to know more about their hosts so he could choose what to wear at their wedding this weekend.

Sam and Dean shared a table at the local diner. Dean had his usual pro cholesterol burger as Sam called it. Sam settled for rabbit food, like Dean qualified his choice of food when they ordered. They agreed on some cinnamon apple pie for desert.

"So, who are they and where does the wedding take place?" Sam asked as he mixed his salad and sauce, while Dean shook his head with disapprobation, watching him.  
"Dude, this time we go for the ultimate deal! From what I heard…”  
“You spoke with Bobby this morning?” Sam asked amused. 

Dean nodded. Nobody could tell, seeing Bobby Singer, that he was the biggest gossip in town. Sam and Dean shared a fond smile.

“They are top rich families. Usual stuff, rich boy marries rich girl. But what is awesome is that it will take place at the Shurley Mansion!" Dean spoke again.  
"No way!"

So far, they never went to the Shurley Mansion. It was a very beautiful house, a very well reputed establishment in their town. And it cost two kidneys just to have lunch there. To imagine the bill one had to pay to have the whole Mansion for an entire weekend was beyond Sam's understanding. 

They always lived in the same town but they never set a foot inside the golden gates of the entrance. They never walked under the alley of oaks that led to the huge mansion, and they only ever saw pictures of the rich decor inside. Sam was halfway sure that the Shurley Mansion was the most beautiful house he would ever look at, it was like a dream from his childhood. The facade was particularly aesthetic to see.

"The Shurley Mansion. Woah, that's huge, Dean. Are you sure we can pull this one?"  
"The only way to know will be to go. What do you think?"  
"I don't know. We never made one there. I mean, I'm sure there will be security for real this time."  
"Sammy, it will be the big fiesta. They booked the entire Mansion AND the entire inn by the river for their guests. The place will be crawling with high society gents and ladies."

Dean's charming smirk didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Sam was already feeling the thrill of excitement in his stomach. The one he always felt when they blended among the guests, and when he shook the hand of the groom or complimented the bride on her beautiful dress.

"So Sammy. What do you say?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer because Sam was smiling that little excited pout he always had when he was about to do something they shouldn't do but enjoyed nonetheless.  
"I say, I have to break in my new shoes quickly, because I'm sure it will be the kind of weddings with a band playing live."  
"That's my boy!" Dean approved.


	2. Step 2 : To blend in

Sam had a lot of expectations for the Shurley Mansion, but he never imagined that. Not in any of his day dreams he envisioned the classic victorian interior decoration the mansion had for real. It was like walking in rooms straight out of a classic hollywoodian movie. At any moment now, Sam was expecting a cinema movie star prima donna to walk down the grand staircase dramatically in the main lobby and in black and white.

Instead of that, a door opened upstairs and a man in a pristine white shirt and an elegant white fabric undercoat with a vibrant dark blue suit jacket negligibly held in a hand, took a circular glance upon the lobby, searching for someone. His blue eyes were so bright, brought out by the white shirt, that Sam could see their pure color from a level of stairs down. 

The man ran down the stairs, smiling to people as if he did not just swallow a level of stairs like a maniac when those types of stairs were meant for elegant strolling show off. Sam was under the impression that the man would have slid on the stair railing to go faster if people weren't watching.

Another man, comically smaller than the first one, and dressed in a brown striped three piece suit, came running to him without caring if people were looking at him at all. Sam watched them come closer to speak so people would not listen to them. The sensible thing to do would have been to turn away from them and not listen, but the drama was part of what made crashing weddings of people he didn't know as exciting as it was.

"I can't find him anywhere" the little man said, a little bit of panic in his voice.  
"Don't tell me the bastard took off." The tall blond one answered.

The other shrugged and looked around for someone in the crowd of people who where coming and going in the lobby.

"Alright, you check the gazebo at the end of the garden, I'll check the kitchen."  
"Can't we do it the other way around?"  
"Nice try Gabriel, but I have to go there and talk to the chef anyway. Meet me in the library".  
"Okay. Wait! Where is the library?"  
"First floor, next to the cigar room with the pool table."   
"There is a pool table here? I take you for a strip game of pool when all this madness is over!"  
"Deal! But for now you go find him."

Sam hid an interested laugh behind his hand, making it look like he was checking his bow tie in a mirror on the wall. He didn't want the two gentlemen to know he heard everything from their private conversation, but if he was still here at the end of the evening, he would definitely try to check if a strip game of pool was really happening, because that was something he had never seen before. He supposed the players had to lose a piece of clothing each time their competitors put a ball in a hole. He didn't see how it could be played in any other way.

"Hey Gabriel!" The blond guy called the little one back before he exited the lobby. "Don't tell anything to Lilith!"  
"I'm not dumb, I don't want to upset the bride, Lucifer."

From the two very interesting news Sam just heard, he didn't know which one he wanted to tell Dean first. He knew that Dean would particularly appreciate the fact that one guest was named Lucifer, like the Devil. For real, what was high society snorting to give that name to a baby? But also, it seemed like the groom might have been nowhere in sight and the bride was not aware of it. That sort of event was not happening in real life. Only TV soaps had that kind of stories to tell.

First, the enchanting house and then the drama? They had stepped into a romcom from the Wednesday afternoon TV program. It was awesome.

Sam watched the blond man make a B-line to a discreet door hidden in a corner and disappear. He turned to see that the little man was currently greeting someone with a tense smile and a hug that got a little bit hasten and then gestured to the window door that lead to the garden at the back of the mansion. Sam hesitated for a moment but decided that it was a little bit too risky to follow that Gabriel now. He could be seen.

Wasn't Gabriel a name from the Bible too by the way? Sam wondered if they were brothers. He wished he could find someone who would tell him right now who the two men were, without raising any doubts about his legitimity being here.

He navigated the crowd, searching for Dean in the multitude of reception rooms.

"Heya, Sammy!" Dean called him when he entered a new salon again.  
"Ah Dean, I was searching for you. Madam." Sam greeted the woman Dean was with at the time.  
"I don't think we have been introduced," she said before taking a sip in a half empty glass of a transparent liquor.  
"Oh, let me the honor," Dean scanded happily. "Amara, this is my brother Sam. Sam, I have the pleasure to present you the aunt of the man of the day."  
"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Sam answered. It couldn’t have been truer. An aunt was the perfect person to interroge about the family. Not too close, but still very aware of who was who.  
"We were talking about how lovely the religious ceremony was  _ at the cathedrale. _ " Dean stressed the last words.

Alright, Sam had his answer. Apparently it was the Bible high society was snorting around here. Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. Very catholic and high society family? It was a sure mix of decorum, traditions and scandals. This wedding was getting better by the second. Sam could already see the pressure cooker ready to explode.

"Oh yes. Lovely indeed. It's not that often that the Cathedrale is used for weddings," Sam remarked as innocently as possible.  
"We couldn't have fit as many people inside a simple church, could we? My brother always likes to do things huge. He is such a show off," she said, ironically mimicking to make confidence, but loud enough for everybody around to hear. 

Dean gave a radiant smile to Sam. They had found the vodka aunt. That mythical creature every high society family tried to hide in plain sight, who could murder each members of said family with a tray of spite and not feel sorry about it one bit.

"Michael always liked to show off too. Like his father, but with the holier than thou look in addition. At least he has class."  
"Yes, very elegant," Dean agreed solemnely despite the fact that neither him nor Sam had seen the groom or the bride so far.  
"I was very surprised that his brothers could stay calm for five minutes in a row and not wander around like brats for once. But I suppose ten to twenty years do that to you. Not Raphael, of course. Raphael was always someone who could present properly. In facade at least. But the other two menaces... Well, you know what I mean." Amara emphasized her word with a look to them as if they shared a secret.

Dean's eyes were glittering. Sam saw in Amara's vague leaning posture an overture for his questions.

"Are you saying that... Gosh, I’m sorry. I didn't have time to eat this morning and I think the champagne is already coming to my head. I swallowed the names." He lied.  
"You're surely the only one who is not buying in my little brother's trainwreck of naming. I swear, the social services should have saved those children after he named his second son Lucifer."  
"Ah yes, where was my head?" 

Sam planted his eyes in Dean's and forced a smile on his lips when he pronounced well distinctively. "How could I forgot Michael's brothers were named Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer."

Dean's face lit up like on Christmas morning.

"But you had champagne? I love Champagne! Where did you get that, young man?" Amara suddenly asked, looking at her empty glass.

Sam showed her a random direction and stepped next to Dean to look at her go.

"Man, I have the feeling this wedding will be the best we ever attended," Dean said.  
"You have no idea. They can't find the groom anywhere," Sam answered with an amused smile.

It was surely mean, but Sam and Dean clicked their glasses together.


	3. Step 3 : To not blow your cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's cover gets blown by the best man.

The petits-fours were announced and it was already a victory for Sam and Dean. It meant that if they eventually got kicked out now, they would at least have the belly full and drank some free alcohol. So they could count their mission as a win already.

"I bet you that I will congratulate the love birds first," Dean taunted Sam.  
"Oh no, I don't think so. And I remind you the rule: one out of two doesn't count."  
"Yes, it does!"  
"No, it doesn't. It's cheating." Sam insisted. 

His brother and him still didn't agree on who won the same bet from two years ago. Dean did congratulate the bride first that one time, but Sam scored a double event in one go. So he should have been the winner. Not Dean. 

"Anyway. As I just told you, the groom is missing. So I bet you won't be able to do that as easily as you think."  
"And who is the guy dressed like a penguin next to the pretty blonde in big white gown, then?" Dean pointed towards the happy couple of newlyweds.  
"I guess, the brothers finally found him. But that's weird because look." Sam pointed in another direction with his eyes for Dean to follow it. "Those are the brothers. Lucifer and Gabriel. And they still look like something is wrong."

The two men were indeed looking around more or less discreetly. If people were paying attention to them they would have seen through the large smiles and little hellos that their minds were elsewhere, far away from small talk and toast right now.

"It's weird. I wonder what's going on."  
"Sammy, if I'm here for the food and booze, it always amazes me that you're so much of a gossip that you're here for the drama."  
"No, I'm not." Sam defended himself.  
"Yes, you are. And you're going to tell all about it to Bobby as soon as we come back home."

Sam tried to find something to counter that statement but he couldn't. He had to agree with Dean. It was totally his plan. Bobby counted on him. He made a sturgeon face and searched for a way to get closer to Lucifer and Gabriel to know what was going on.

“So get this! I'm going to go that way and you're going to go see the bride and groom first. Don't blow up our covers, okay? I'm having fun. I want to stay longer."  
"Darlings look! Champagne!" 

Amara interpelled them loudly from the door. She was lifting a crystal glass over her head. She visibly had a drink too much already. The groom and the bride turned a worried look towards her and Gabriel and Lucifer quickly walked to her as she was going to Sam and Dean’s side.

That was a dangerous position to be in. The vodka aunt was an ally to know more about the family and they could help to blend in. But once they were properly drunk, they could make scenes that brought too much attention and people could start to ask embarrassing questions they would not be able to answer. Like "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Hey aunt Amara, you found the alcohol." Gabriel cheered.  
"It was hidden."  
"It's so nice to see you again." Lucifer told her, putting a hand behind her back to pull her out of the room discreetly and giving an apologetic smile to Sam and Dean.

He was smooth, but his aunt didn't buy it and pushed him away to escape his grasp.

"Well, apparently it has not been long enough since the last time. Do you know politeness commands that you should have come to greet me before the ceremony?" She stressed.  
“I was busy, helping Michael.”  
"You always have been a rude boy, Lucifer Milton. I always told your father, he was too soft on you."  
"Oh we're already throwing knives? Charming." Lucifer sighed.  
"Hey aunt Amara, have you signed the guest book already?" Gabriel said with a too cheerful voice that sounding absolutely fake.  
"Why do you try to keep me away from my new friends?"

Sam and Dean both had the same expression painted on their faces. They wished they could shift the attention towards something else but them. Anything would do at the moment because that was exactly the kind of scenario that could get them out in less time that they needed to eat one of those awesome tiny soufflés waiters had started to bring on silver plates.

"Where is Chuck? I'd like to tell him one or two things about how today is organized." Amara asked.  
"He is at the stables," Gabriel answered.  
"Really? What is he doing here?."

And with a very snob glare, she turned her heels on her nephews and walked away appraisingly steadily on her high heels to exit the scene.

Conversations grew louder around them, as if everybody was listening without wanting to let other notice, and now that the scene was averted and over, they all came back to what they were talking about before.

"I'm sorry for... This." Lucifer apologized to Sam and Dean.  
"Don't worry. She must be very happy and cheered for the wedding a little too soon." Dean said politely.  
"There's no harm done." Sam waved away.  
"She is so charming, our dear old aunt. We love her." Gabriel said with irony, gesturing a waitress to come closer. 

He took two glasses from her tray and gave them to Sam and Dean before taking two others, giving one to Lucifer and keeping the last for himself.

"No, we don't. I hate her and if she keeps that up she is going to be a problem. I swore to Michael, that everything would be fine." Lucifer snarked, earning a dark but amused glance from his brother.  
"She is right, you're bad mannered, Lucifer. We don't discuss plans for killing and burying relatives under the weeping saul in front of strangers." Gabriel answered him, without looking at him, preferring to turn to face Sam and Dean.

Gabriel clicked their glasses together and Sam and Dean laughed at the joke.

"At least, you found dad, that's a relief," Lucifer sighed, bringing his glass to his lips, like Sam and Dean.  
"I found nothing. Dad is still AWOL," Gabriel sing-songed.  
"What?!" Lucifer nearly spilled his drink before it reached his mouth. He made a sudden gesture to not stain his dark blue suit. "But you told Amara he was in the stables."  
"I lied so she would go away before making a scene. We should check on her in ten minutes, by the way."

Sam and Dean were on the first seats to witness the train wreck. Lucifer was about to tell something else but Gabriel stopped him before he could say another word.

"Oh fuck, that's Kali! Damn, you see this? That red dress should be illegal. I'm sure that's a signal for me."  
"Gabriel," Lucifer warned him, trying to hold him back.  
"You didn't drink from that, did you? No? Give me your glass. You don't need it as much as I do."

Gabriel hit his brother in the stomach with the back of his hand and snapped his fingers until Lucifer gave him his still full glass of champagne. Then, Gabriel disappeared in the crowd of the salon to go see a stunning looking woman. Lucifer, Sam and Dean watched him go like an excited puppy.

"You know what? I should have never accept to be best man. It's too stressful," Lucifer gave them as confidence.  
"Everything is going to be alright," Sam told him in a reassuring voice.  
"Yes, as soon as the first dance will begin, you'll be off the hook." Dean agreed.

Lucifer took a look at his watch, not buying in the joke and taking the advice seriously.

"It is a very long day."  
"You just need to relax and take a glass of champagne." Dean patted him on the back, before he went after the first waitress he saw.

Sam silently half praised his escape, half swore under his breath for having let him behind with a stressed best man.

"I'm sorry. It seems that I am indeed forgetting my manners. I don't think we had the pleasure to be properly presented. I'm Lucifer Milton. Michael's brother and best man."  
"I'm Sam Winchester. I'm a friend from college of the bride," Sam said taking Lucifer's offered hand and shaking it. But when Sam wanted to get his hand back, Lucifer hold on it and gave him a weird look.  
"No, you're not."  
"I'm sorry?" Sam tried to get his hand back again but without more success.  
"No, you're not a friend of Lilith. She and I are best friends since kindergarten. We were practically glued together in college. I would have remembered you."

Crap. Sam was babbling nonsense, already seeing the end of the fun night. That's when the groom decided to come to say hello. Perfect. It couldn't get messier.

"Hello."  
"Ho, hey Michael." Lucifer finally let go of Sam's hand. "Everything is going fine?"  
"Yes. The wedding is going perfectly so far. Lilith is so pleased. I'm so delighted to see her shine with happiness."  
"Your wife is very beautiful in that gown." Sam slipped a compliment, praying that it would soften the blow when he would get kicked out of the party.  
"Thank you, mister..."  
"Winchester. Sam Winchester. Sam is a relation of father, from the bank." 

Lucifer invented a plausible lie so quickly, Sam just had to go along with it.

"I wanted to congratulate you on my account and from the whole board of administration. It's a lovely wedding, and we wish you the best."  
"It's very kind of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see so many people today," Michael excused himself.  
"Oh, of course," Sam answered as Michael went to greet other guests.

Sam stayed face to face with Lucifer.

"I'm... Thank you for not exposing me."  
"So, who are you really?" Lucifer asked rather abruptly.  
"I'm Sam Winchester. That is not a lie. And I... Probably should not be here." Sam apologized, giving the full force of his puppy dog look.  
"And the other guy with you is?"  
"My brother. The name is still Dean."

Lucifer gave Sam a judging look, before he spoke again.

"Alright. Let's say, nobody has to know. You stay quiet, polite and good looking. And then you'll go away without making waves. We agree?"  
"Thanks. That's very generous of you to not kick us out." Sam didn't believe his luck.  
"I don't have time for that. I have to check on the Wicked Witch of the West before she makes troubles, and Gabriel just quit on me to flirt with his out of his league ex."  
"If there is anything I can do." Sam clumsily offered.

Lucifer took a look at him again, but with more insistence this time, and smirked from the corner of his mouth. 

"Trust me, Michael has more to worry about today. He doesn’t need to know he has two more guests. But when all this mess is over, you'll have to offer me a drink. A strong one."  
"Deal!" Sam agreed, smiling, if not a little charmed by the miscellaneous glint in Lucifer's blue eyes.  
"And a dance." Lucifer added.

Sam smiled and nodded his agreement. Lucifer took Sam's glass from his hand and took a quick sip of champagne from it before giving it back. He winked to Sam, with malice, and whispered in a conspiracy tone that he had to find his aunt now and maybe bury her under a weeping saul before they announced the diner. Sam laughed and finished his glass of champagne, watching Lucifer walk to the door.

Dean came to Sam, not looking at him but surveying the petit-fours trays from the corner of his eye. He asked: "Do we have to make a run for the emergency exit?"

"No. Our cover is blown with the best man, but he saved our asses. From now on, we're work relations of the father from the bank."

Dean looked surprised.

"Okey dokey, then."


	4. Step 4 : To meddle in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer get to know each other more. Dean meets the bride and the groom.

Lucifer came back to speak to Sam later. Sam was ordering a cocktail at the bar and Lucifer came to sit next to him.

“I’m having whatever he is having. Thanks.” He asked the bartender.  
“You seem tired. Can I help you with anything?”  
“There is no need. Everything is under control.”  
“You noticed it was me and not your brother you’re talking to, right? You can tell me if you need help.”

Lucifer had a crooked smile for Sam, speaking volumes about how ironic it was that a wedding crasher offered help to the best man at a wedding.

“Everything is fine,” Lucifer repeated before he drank half his drink in one go and coughed with the bitterness of the liquor.  
“Where is your aunt?” Sam risked to ask.  
“I put her to sleep.”  
“Please, tell me it’s not a way to say you really killed her.”  
“No.” Lucifer chuckled, surprised by Sam’s question. “Not that her charming attitude would be missed. But no. I played it sneaky. I came to her with a bottle of champagne, as she seemed to like it especially. Then, I told her all she wanted to hear me say about how horrible of a man I am, and how I was always a horrible son, and a horrible nephew, how I ruined my father’s nerves. And yada yada yada... And by the time we agreed it’s a miracle I’m not already in jail, she mysteriously started to feel dizzy after she drank most of the bottle on her own. So I offered her to take her to her hotel room in the levels upstairs so she could rest before the dinner starts.”  
“You didn’t dare to do that?” Sam was astonished.  
“I checked a minute ago, before coming back here where the party is, and she is snoring like an airplane at take off. She won’t be a problem anymore of the whole evening.” Lucifer announced with pride.

Sam and him clicked their glasses together.

“Oh, and I talked to the chef in the kitchen. As we are minus two persons at the tables, I asked for their place cards to be removed from the tables. It would look messy. And I commanded that their meal would be brought to you and your brother at the bar.”  
“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked, not believing a stranger would do that for two strangers like them.  
“I can’t have you sitting in the middle of the family table. And it’s out of order to change the table plan now. Lilith put too much effort into it to have people switching places now.” Lucifer explained.  
“No, what I meant was why do you keep us with you and treat us like your normal guests too? You don’t even know us.” Sam was curious to know.  
“I don’t know most of the people here either.”   
“But, your family…”  
“Oh don’t serve me that you care for them. You don’t know any of them. Did you even know the name of my brother and new sister in law before busting in here?”  
“We know a minimum of informations. That’s not our first rodeo, you know.”

It came out completely wrong. Sam wanted to say that they did a minimum of research before crashing the wedding because Dean and him didn’t want to risk to insult anybody or be rude to the newly weds. But it sounded like they were professional parasites instead. 

Lucifer smiled like a shark swimming around its diner and turned his full body towards Sam to check him up as if he had just busted him.

“What I meant was that Dean and I are not dicks. Our plan was not to upset anybody. The bride and groom less than the others. So yes, we knew their names before coming.”  
“But why do you do that? Is it for the food?”  
“Partly yes. The food, the free booze.” Sam admitted with a shrug. “And for the adrenaline. The thrill to try to stay the longest we can without being discovered. I admit that it’s a thing.”  
“Hu. Must be some kind of extremes sports sometimes depending on the weddings.” Lucifer said.  
“Yes, sometimes yes.” Sam agreed, smiling despite himself.  
“How is this one doing?”  
“You want the truth?” Sam asked.  
“Shoot me.”  
“This one is pretty epic.”  
“I knew it.” Lucifer sighed dramatically. “It’s that bad?”  
“No, not at all.” Sam reassured him. “But the potential for drama is pretty high.”  
“I bet. So that’s what you do when you crash a wedding? You eat, you drink and you wait for families to start throwing knives at each others.”  
“I like to dance too, if I can. And we flirt.” Sam said pointing his finger in the crowd towards where Dean was speaking to a red haired lady.

Lucifer had a good laugh.

“Good luck with that one. She is my cousin and we took her off a psychiatric ward for today’s special occasion.”

Sam managed to catch Dean’s attention and gestured him to abort the mission. Dean lifted his hands in question and Sam gestured that the woman with whom Dean was speaking, and who conveniently was currently turning her back to Sam, was a basket case. Dean understood there was really something weird with his flirt when Lucifer lift his drink to him like if he was proposing a toast. Dean exchanged small talks with her for a few more seconds and then he headed somewhere else.

As Sam and Lucifer shared a knowing smile and came back to talk together some more, Dean searched for the restroom. He found it but when he opened the door, he came to be face to face with the bride. She jumped in surprise and tried to hide a glass of champagne behind her back.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to startle you,” he apologized.  
“It looks like I have been caught red handed. But it’s not what you think. I’m not hiding, or drinking alcohol alone, in a day like this. I just needed a moment to take my breathe back.”  
“It’s okay, I understand. Today is a hell of a stressful one for you. It looks to me that all of this must be pretty overwhelming. It’s normal for you to take a little break. There are a lot of people out there you have to talk to,” Dean said with kindness.   
“Thank you.” She graced him with a smile, feeling understood, and Dean wanted to stay a little longer with her.  
“I’m just going to congratulate you now for your lovely wedding. And tell you how pretty you are. You’re resplendent in this gown. The most beautiful bride I ever saw.”

Lilith blushed a little and thanked Dean. He caressed her arm gently to reinforce his compliment and was ready to go away and let her have her moment alone when she called him back.

“We can hide a little longer if you close the door behind you and stay with me.”  
“It will be my pleasure.”  
“I don’t think we met.”   
“Dean Winchester. I am a relation from the bank, of your father in law, or something,” Dean served the lie Sam gave him.  
“Nice to meet you Dean.”

They must have stayed hidden longer than decency allowed it for a bride to disappear from her own wedding, because a moment later, they were still talking. Dean was touching her bare shoulder, while she was throwing her head back with laughter when Michael suddenly entered the room they were in. Dean’s heart skipped a bit.

Michael’s cold eyes focused on where Dean was touching his new wife when he said: “Here you are honey. I was starting to worry to not see you anywhere.”

Dean scurried to put his hand away from her and to act natural. Not at all like if he was just flirting with the bride and she was completely returning it.

“Oh Michael. I’m sorry I stayed away for too long. It’s not fair to all our guests. But do you know Dean?”  
“No, I don’t think I had the pleasure,” Michael politely stated, walking closer to give a strong handshake to Dean.  
“Honey, I’m sure you’d enjoy to know him better.”

There was something his Lilith’s voice that caught the attention of her husband. Michael’s eyebrows raised slightly and he took a second look at Dean, this time taking his time to look at him closely from head to toe. A discreet smile appeared on his thin lips, he shared a glance with his wife.

Dean was not sure. He must surely be mistaken about what was happening, but he had the neat impression that Michael was checking on him and what he was seeing didn’t seem to displease him.

“I’ll give you ten more minutes, okay? Take your time, honey”, Michael said, leaving them alone together again in the little room. 

Before he closed the door, Michael took another insisting look at Dean’s body and Dean saw him nod at Lilith with a pleased glance before he closed the door on them.


	5. Step 5 : To go with the good vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the best man to propose a toast.

"Hey Sammy! How ya doin?" Dean exclaimed when he came to sit next to his brother.  
"Get this. We officially have our dishes for tonight's dinner."  
"How did you make this magic happened?"  
"Lucifer, the best man. He is a nice guy. I don't know why but he seems to not want us to leave," Sam said.  
"Well, I have a little idea about that," Dean turned on his stool to look upon the people getting their designated sits at the tables before the meal officially began.  
"Something tells me this one is going to be rich. What is it, then?"  
"Well Sammy. I think the guy isn't unsensible to your sweet ass."

Sam puffed a breathe out loud.

"What? Isn't it obvious? And don't tell me you don't fancy the dude too. I saw you."  
"We just met. I'm being kind because instead of being a dick he is very nice to us during a stressful day for him. He is dealing with a lot for his brother and sister in law to have a good time. He actually is the best best man I ever saw during a wedding."  
"Exactly my point. The guy is having a hell of a day, he is swinging in a mansion full of family, friends and people he knows, but for whatever reason it's you, the only person that should not be here, that he keeps circling around to."  
"You think?" Sam was interested.

Dean frowned. Usually, Sam wasn't against a little flirting around during the weddings they attended. But he also usually took it less seriously and always played the goody two shoes when Dean teased him about it.

"I was coming to tell you that I might get lucky tonight so you might want to tell me when you're ready to roll, because you might come home without me tonight. But I see that I may not be the only one staying the night." Dean teased Sam.

Sam gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Stop it."  
"That's more like it." Dean smiled at Sam but noticed how his brother's eyes were on Lucifer who was talking to a couple of elders on the other side of the grand dining room.  
"Who is the lucky girl?" Sam asked.  
"What?"  
"You said you might get laid tonight. So I ask, with whom?"  
"You'd freak out if I told you."  
"So you want to play secrets with me? Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Sam joked.  
"Alright, I'll tell you. I happened to fall on the bride alone in a quiet corner."  
"Don't tell me you did the bride on her wedding day!" Sam exclaimed a little too loud.

Dean shushed him and they looked around to see if anyone noticed them. But people were too busy searching for their name tags and greeting their table neighbors. Nobody was close enough to the bar where they were sitting to have heard them.

"No, I did not... With the bride. I mean during the reception, do you think I'm crazy?"  
"Sorry. I thought you were implying it."  
"But she did invite me to meet her later tonight... Her and her husband." Dean said with a stupid smile on his face and his eyes opened big to enhance the weight of the news he just delivered.

Sam took a step back and gave a judging look to his brother.

"And you expect me to believe you?"  
"That's not a joke, Sam. I admit I was flirting with the bride. But she was totally into it. It was light and fun. And then, her husband walked on us and at first I thought, you know, that he would throw me out and maybe shoot me dead for good measure. But no. She used that tone, when she presented us. By the way, I totally won the congratulation bet, this time. And the guy checked me out. And then, he left us alone together again and I swear I did not imagine that look he gave me. Totally checking me out."  
"And then, he told you to come and have a threesome with his new wife and him on their wedding night?" Sam said very skeptical.  
"Not him. Her. Lilith invited me to join them if I want it."

Sam marked a new pause before speaking again.

"Are you sure it was not a joke on you or something? It looks big for me."  
"It was not. And I'm totally considering it."

An army of waiters started to navigate between the numerous tables in the grand dining room, serving the first course. Two plates magically appeared for Sam and Dean where they sat at the bar. Sam and Dean shared an excited look. It was not often that they succeeded to blend enough in the crowd to be able to actually eat something else but the appetizers at the weddings they invited themselves to. Most of the time, if they were lucky enough to not have raised any suspicions so far, they would disappear for the time of the meal, and come back later for the dance. It was the very first time they were actually served dishes knowing who they were.

At the head table, where the newly weds sat, Lilith and Michael had started to eat, so Sam and Dean dug in too. Dean let out a loud moan at the first taste. It was the best thing they had ever eaten. 

Sam wanted to turn to look at Lucifer. Maybe address him a little sign from where he was to let him know how grateful they were for him to invite them to stay but Lucifer was not at Lilith's side where he was supposed to sit. His seat was empty. He searched other tables from his gaze but didn't spot him anywhere until he saw him slip inside the room discreetly. Lucifer's eyes came to him and instead of going to the head table he came to see him.

Dean remarked it too and elbowed Sam in the ribs for good measure.

"See what I told you, bitch? The best man has the hots for you."  
"Shut up, jerk."  
"Heya Sammy. Dean. Everything's alright here?"  
"Awesome!" Dean answered his mouth full. Sam felt mortified.  
"Great. I just checked on my aunt. She is snoring like the train wreck she is."

Sam chuckled. Lucifer put a hand behind his shoulder and made it slide casually from there to the small of Sam's back as he said it was time for him to make a toast and asked for Sam and Dean to wish him luck. Sam enjoyed the casual touch even more now that Dean had confirmed his thoughts about Lucifer having a thing for him. 

Then, Lucifer trotted to the head table, making a sign that everything was okay to Gabriel on his way up there. This one nodded slightly and looked relieved for a second before his attention came back to the absolutely beautiful woman who was sitting next to him and who was talking to another man and ignoring Gabriel splendidly.

After a short moment, Lucifer got up from his seat and raised his glass. The silence fell on the grand dining room and all eyes went to him, what seemed to not impress him at all. Lucifer smiled charmingly and his voice did not stutter when he spoke.

“Good evening, dear guests. I’m afraid it’s the time for a toast. For those who don’t know me yet, I’m Lucifer Milton. I am Michael’s brother and Lilith best friend since as long as my memory can reach back.”

People clapped respectfully.

“So yes, yes, I know what you’re thinking and I’m going to say it out loud: you’re welcome. Because it’s a little thanks to me if we are all gathered here today. Now, you’re probably telling yourself that I’m going to tell you how Lilith and Michael met and how I immediately knew they were meant to be together. But let me tell you how much I was a fool instead. Because it was so wrong, trust me. See, I was indeed the first to find out that Lilith and Michael were a couple. And it happened when I figured out how our father knew that I made some questionable acts that got me forbidden to leave the house for a whole month afterward. Grounded like I never was before.”

Someone had a bark of very loud laughter. Sam thought he recognized Gabriel’s voice.

“But it was worth it!”  
“True!” Lucifer pointed his drink towards his brother to agree. “I’m not going to tell you what I did.” Lucifer had a little giggle too and a fond smile to that memory. 

“That’s a story for another time. But my plan was supposed to be perfect. Until someone ratted me out to my father and I first thought it was Michael. But the thing was, Michael was supposed to be one of my victims too but he didn’t know it yet. So it couldn’t be him who told on me.”

People laughed in the dining room.

“The only other breathing being who knew about my perfect plan was my best friend. But it couldn’t be her, could it?”

Lucifer stressed a side glance on Lilith and the guests laughed some more, a little louder.

“Let me tell you how horrified I was when I undercovered that Lilith ratted me out to my brother who himself ratted me out to our father later. The chain of events was a hard one to swallow. But then, the reality struck in my thick teenager skull and I realized that the only moment she could have talked to Michael coincided with the time she all innocently told me that she was spending with one of the football team player, kissing behind the benches. I never thought you’d go for the quarterback!” 

Lucifer told directly to Lilith, making everybody laugh once again. Some people cheered for Lilith when he mentioned she was dating the captain of the football team.

“Anyway, you’re welcome. You’re welcome, I did not take revenge on them and I allowed them to stay together. Because let me tell you I had opportunities. Being Michael’s brother and Lilith’s friend… Yes, my kind heart forgave her and we stayed friends. Sorry, you’ll have to make do with my brother. He isn’t me but he isn’t half bad either.” Lucifer said to the intention of Lilith’s parents. 

Her mother blew a kiss to him and her father reacted with an exaggerated shrug. People clapped, interrupting Lucifer.

“I was saying, I had opportunities to take revenge but I did not. Even when I was the first in line to know all about their little secrets and the one to witness first hand all the steps in their growing relationship. From the first official date and the “oh my God, what am I going to wear?” to the basics everyday but essential questions nowadays still. By the way, the answers are “jeans, Michael wear some jeans” and “Lilith wants that pair of earrings on the picture that is clipped to your mirror since two weeks now for her birthday, you moron!”

People laughed once again at Lucifer’s joke.

“So, yes. It’s a little thanks to me if we are all here tonight to celebrate their wedding. And also because revenge is a dish best served cold.” 

Lucifer marked a pause, and looked at the newly weds before returning his gaze to the guests. He had an evil laughter worthy of a movie super villain. 

“The fools chose me as their best man and let me give a toast freely in front of people after they had me grounded for a month! So, dear guests, are you ready to know all about their embarrassing secrets?”

Lucifer unfolded a comically long list on paper, that unfurled all the way from his hands to the table in front of him, and then to the ground. People laughed so loud at the effect, the crowd needed a full minute to resume to quietness again after that. Sam was still laughing when Lucifer took the floor again to congratulate Michael and Lilith and cheered to them, raising his glass of champagne high again and drinking to the future happiness of the newly married couple.

Lilith was the first to take him in her arms and hug him, quickly followed by Michael who whispered something to his brother’s ear before kissing him on the cheek.

Not long after his speech, Lucifer came to the bar where Sam was eating a delicious second course dish. He commanded a strong drink to the bartender.

“Your speech was good. Very funny.”  
“Thank you. You have no idea how much pressure was on my shoulders for that toast. Are all the weddings you go to the same with the awful risk to fail and embarrass the couple to no end?”  
“More or less, yes. Codes and etiquettes are particularly important in high society weddings from what I could witness.”  
“Don’t tell me about it. I have a few hours left before they open the ball with their first dance and our father is still nowhere to be found. It’s a real miracle that Michael hasn’t noticed it so far. But it will be hard to hide when Lilith is supposed to dance with her father in law for the second dance but he won’t show.”


	6. Step 6: To let it spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer slip into the bridal suite while the other guests watch the fireworks.

Fireworks!

Sam loved fireworks. And in all honesty, he should have expected some fireworks to be launched on a wedding like this one. But still, to have one that night made him so happy. He felt privileged, a little as if they were for him. 

Since his childhood, he always loved fireworks. He used to wait for months before National Day or New Year Day so much he loved them. And seeing them now always reminded him that particular night Dean and him had slipped out their beds to launch some fireworks Dean had secretly bought for the 4th of July. It had been their secret and one of Sam's fondest memories until that day. Fireworks were always synonyms of pure joy and happiness, like a kind of special moment when time stopped its course and magic exploded in the air.

At the first rank, Michael was holding Lilith in his arms and they were looking up to the colors falling in sparkles above them. Their silhouettes showing in the sparkling lights and gold falling from the sky all around them. It was amazing.

Sam was completely lost in the wonder of the moment when he felt an arm gently circling his waist from behind and someone put their shin on his shoulder so they could whisper to his ear.

"Wanna do something fun?"

It was usually not in Sam’s habits to date someone on their first meeting. But if Dean contemplated the possibility of screwing both the bride and groom on their very wedding night, Sam decided he could have a good time too. He put his hand over Lucifer's arm to keep him in place and turned his head so they faced each other very closely, and answered an interested "yes".

Lucifer's eyes lit up with the light of the fireworks still going above them, his smile lit in red. He gestured Sam to follow him with a movement of his head, his "come on" lost in the noise of a new firework fuse exploding.

Lucifer took Sam's hand and they quickly trotted over the perfectly cut lawn amongst the other guests. Nobody paid attention to them. Lucifer sped up again when they reached the gravel ground. He didn't stop holding his hand when he made Sam enter the empty mansion. They ran through the ground floor all the way through the lobby and followed a narrow corridor less decorated than the rest of the mansion Sam had seen during his exploration. It must have been a corridor used only for the service by the members of the staff. Lucifer pushed a door and they ended up in the kitchen were a lot of people were still working.

Lucifer hailed someone, and their race finally stopped. Though Sam would not have been against going on because it was quite fun.

"There, Mister Milton, four slices on two separate plates as you asked for."  
"And do you have the..."  
"Of course, Mister Milton. I put the bottle on ice already. You just have to take it."  
"Thank you, you're the best."

The chef smiled politely but didn't deny the compliment. Lucifer took the two plates in hands and Sam tried to be useful and took two delicate crystal glasses and the bottle of champagne that was waiting for them on a bucket of ice cubes. As they were going out of the kitchen, Lucifer managed to snatch another extra bottle of champagne from the kitchen.

"What are those war treasures for?" Sam asked.  
"Gabriel and I were supposed to make our beloved couple's room ready for tonight. But Gabriel ditched me so he could try to woo Kali again. And it’s funnier to do it with someone than alone."

Sam wondered if he should tell Lucifer about his brother and sister in law's plan for a plus one that night, but decided to keep his mouth shut about it instead.

"Is Kali that astonishing looking woman who keeps ignoring your brother?"  
"Exactly, she is Kali. She works with my father. She is very high ranked in the corporation. Gabriel and her dated for years until Gabe broke it up. Apparently he realized he made a mistake."  
"Do you think he has a chance to win her back?" Sam asked.

Lucifer stopped to ponder his thoughts on the matter.

"You know what? I think it's possible. Gabriel can be pretty charming when he wants."  
"And weddings are propitious for that. The romantic ambiance, it helps."  
"You're talking from experience?" Lucifer teased him. 

Sam was about to make a snarky comment in answer but Lucifer winked at him and he suddenly forgot what he was about to say. The next best thing was to simply follow Lucifer upstairs.

They chit chatted until Lucifer stopped in front of a door and rummaged in his jacket pocket to find a key. It was not a card like in a hotel but a real key. That mansion decidedly was full of charm, Sam thought for himself.

"So that's the bridal suite?" He asked curious.  
"Nope, that's my room," Lucifer announced.  
"Oh, okay then."

He had not expected Lucifer to bring him directly to his room, but he wasn't against the idea.

"Wait for me here, I just need a second to fetch something." Lucifer gave him the plates for Sam to hold them the time he disappeared inside.

Sam laughed at himself. He guessed his own reaction spoke volumes about what he wanted to happen next with Lucifer tonight. But he didn't have time to think about it further because Lucifer emerged from his room with a box in one hand. He took the plates back from Sam with his other hand and lead the way to another room at the end of the corridor. Lucifer put another key in the lock and pushed the door open.

Sam entered the room after Lucifer. The light switched on and Sam let escape a little gasp. The room was impressive. It was huge and decorated with taste, but in a rococo idea with paintings on the wall and gold everywhere they could have put some.

"Whoa."  
"Yes, it's not that bad, hu?"  
"See the bathtub? We could have a party in there." Sam commented on the bathtub that took place in a corner of the room. There was no wall for privacy around it.  
"For sure, it had been designed to go in it with a friend. But there is no time for this right now. We have work to do." Lucifer grinned.  
"Sure!" Sam answered, taking his attention back to Lucifer.  
"First, put the champagne down here. I'll put the cake next to it."  
"Are those slices of the wedding cake they're going to serve?"  
"Yes, it is. Believe me, it tastes like Heaven. I was there for the cake tests." 

Lucifer put a plate down next to the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket. And then he took a slice from the other plate and hungrily put it to his mouth.

"Hey! I thought we were here to make everything ready for them!"  
"Yesh, we are." Lucifer answered his mouth full. "That’s for Lilith and Michael." Lucifer pointed at one plate, his mouth full. "And that's for us. Say Ah!"

Sam giggled but opened his mouth so Lucifer could hand feed him some cake. And holy crap, it was the best bite of cake Sam ever ate. As gluttonous as he was, Dean was surely going to make a fool of himself in the middle of everybody downstairs when they'd serve it.

"It tastes so good!"  
"I know! That's why I took extra slices for us."  
"But it's a shame your brother and his wife won't do the thing when they cut the cake in front of everybody."  
"The more you speak, the more I think you in fact never went to a wedding for real, you know?" Lucifer laughed, eating another piece of cake.  
"My cover is blown." Sam joked.  
"Do you have any idea of how many guests they invited? Don't worry, there is going to have a beautiful cake to cut in front of everybody, for the show. But they are also already dressing the desert in kitchen with another cake, so everybody can be served in time before tomorrow night."  
"Seriously?" Sam asked.  
"Yes. Hold me this, I'm thirsty."

Lucifer gave the plate to Sam and made the cork of the second bottle of champagne pop. Lucifer brought the bottle to his lips directly to not spill any on the floor, trying to stay clean in the process. He proposed it to Sam, who did the same, thinking how fancy it was to drink champagne directly from the bottle and if it was something Lucifer was doing often.

"You know what I always wanted to do in a hotel room?" Lucifer asked.  
"No, what?" Sam wondered.  
"This!"

Lucifer climbed to stand over the huge bed and started to jump on it. Sam laughed like a teenager.

"Come one, Sam! Come with me!"   
"No. I'm too heavy."  
"Fuck that!"

As fast as the lightning, Lucifer jumped on the floor next to Sam and snatched him from his feet, taking him in his arms bridal style, before he threw him on the bed and got back on top of it to jump.

"We're going to break the bed!" Sam yelled, as Lucifer made him jump on his back, with his jumps next to him.

Lucifer somersaulted above him and landed on his back, on the mattress. He stepped away from it.

"Okay, that's was impressive." Sam appreciated.  
"You're impressed?"  
"You're a show off."  
"And you saw nothing so far!" 

Lucifer fetched the box he took from his room and opened it. He sprinkled bits of red from it.

"Rose petals for the love birds," Lucifer announced.  
"How fancy!" Sam said. He got up from the bed and tried to make it back in order as it was before they jumped on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cause baby you're a firework!!!!!!"  
> (Sorry?)


	7. Step 7: To congratulate the groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael confronts Dean in the bathroom.

Dean was enjoying himself at this wedding more than he ever did to any he went uninvited to so far. The diner was almost over and he wasn't nervous anymore to be kicked out. He would have thought that this threat was a great deal of what made it fun to crash strangers' wedding but he was guaranteed to stay welcomed until the end of the night and he was not disappointed. He still wanted to stay and enjoy the night. 

Of course, his thrill of excitement was kept intact with the promise of spending the night with his hosts. It was too good to be true. But he supposed very rich people had all they wanted. So much that they needed to be decadent to stay alive or something. Still he would have never thought that a couple could want to share their first night as married people with the company of a plus one they just met. 

For all he knew, maybe it was something Michael and Lilith did often. But for them to choose him was a lot of luck. Lilith was a gorgeous woman. And she was dolled up as she will never be more for her wedding. The white gown, the hair do, the make up, she was like a princess. A hot princess.

And Michael... What to say about the guy? Most people only had eyes for the bride at a wedding. It was always her who attracted the spotlights. But damn, that man was something. Confident as fuck, good looking, charming smile, he breathed wealthy fortune. This guy was the epitome of the rich and young successful douche that had it easy all his life and was over proud of being a successful rich fuck. Everything Dean usually despised. But tonight, Dean was damned if he would pass the chance to screw him hard and strong. To be fucked by him was not a bad thought either. Damn, Dean could already pictured his cocky smile behind him.

He shook his head and came back to the slice of cake he had on his plate. People cheered and whistled so Dean turned his head to see what was going on. Lilith was hand feeding a little bit of cake to Michael and they were positively nauseating to look at so much they were beautiful. Lilith had her mouth opened as if it could help her to put the bite in her husband's mouth better and Michael's lips closed over her delicate finger tips. The thoughts that rushed in Dean's mind when Michael's slightly sucked on his wife's finger tips before his mouth spread in a warm and slightly kinky smile were the kind to be afraid to be struck by lightning at the very moment one stepped into a church on Sunday morning. 

Dean cleared his throat and got up to isolate himself in the bathroom for a moment, to keep his head cool. He had to calm his imagination down. He stayed there for a moment but had to go out when he heard the door open. Someone was waiting outside and as he was basically just sitting here doing nothing after the boner alert had passed, he decided to go out. 

Dean was stopped on his way when he found himself face to face with Michael. He was sitting on the counter next to the sink and smiled something a little crooked and terribly sexy. 

Michael climbed off the counter and gestured to Dean that he could wash his hands. Dean gathered his courage and came closer, splashing water clumsily around him like a dumbass who didn't know how to use a faucet.

Michael gave him a hand cloth and Dean found himself stupid enough to not be able to look him in the eyes. 

"So, Lilith told me that she extended tonight's invitation for you to join us. I hope she was polite enough to make you feel welcome and wanted. A hell of a woman, Lilith, isn't she?"

Dean was not often lost for words. In normal circumstances he would have known how to answer with wit, sass and assurance. But all he could babble in front of this stunning man in tux was completely unintelligible words even for him who was in his own head. His own thoughts didn’t make sense anymore.

It looked like it was the kind of answer Michael was expecting anyway. Confident, he made a step towards Dean and closed the distance between them. Michael squeezed them flushed against each others and groped Dean's ass with a delighted smirk on his lips.

"Go away from this bathroom before I push you in that stall behind you and take what I want all for myself and forget to share with my wife."  
"Fuck," was all Dean could breathe back.  
"I'd very much want do that now if I didn't have all those obligations to keep doing tonight. But  _ you _ … You will be my reward when all of this will be finished tonight."

Michael gently pushed Dean out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him after a last dark glance that spoke all sorts of naughty promises. Dean stumbled a little in the corridor, thanking whatever pagan sex deities that it was empty and nobody was there to witness his prominent erection. 

To go back to the main salon was clearly not an option at the time. Dean thought he could try to find Sam. His brother disappeared with Lucifer during the fireworks and Dean hadn't seen him since. When the guests had returned to the dining room, Dean had worried about it and asked Gabriel if he had seen him. He was the only person who knew Sam's face for sure.

Gabriel had been borderline rude when he told Sam was with Lucifer dicking around their brother's wedding suite to make it extra romantic and it was childish and he had more important things to do but to watch over Sam or whatever other guests. If he had been a real guest himself, Dean would have bitched about Gabriel's manners. But he was not and he let Gabriel go back to the awesome looking woman who was rocking a red tight gown as if it were a second skin. Gabriel gave the impression of a real puppy running at the heels of its mistress, to Dean.

Dean thought it was time to check on Sam now, because it had been a long time now that he was missing. And he had a big urge to tell someone about what just happened in the bathroom or he might explode.

Dean went upstairs where the bedrooms were. He had no idea where the wedding suite was. Everything was silent upstairs. The noise of the crowd in the level below was completely muffled. He tried to open several doors, they were all locked, but one. Though when he heard snorings, he understood who this room belonged to and closed the door back as quietly as he could.

A little further in the corridor, Dean heard faint noises, as if someone was moving furniture. Dean had a smile, curious of what those two yahoos had come up to. He remembered a wedding where the best man had made everybody laugh by telling how the groom's buddies had put every fournitures upside down in his house while the guy was drunkenly snoring at his stag party. Sam and Dean had a good laughter at the view of the pictured proofs and always said it was an awesome joke. Dean couldn't believe Sam had talk Lucifer into doing the same in Lilith and Michael's suite.

Dean put his hand on the handle, the door wasn't locked so he pushed it open, ready for a good laughter. Maybe he could even help them.

"Guys, what the fuck are you doiIIIII.... NOFUCKSAMMY!!!"

Nope, nope nope, so much nope. Dean did not need to see this. He closed the door shut back and squeezed his eyelids shut so tightly it hurt, to try to erase the eyeful he had of his brother fucking another man bent over the huge bed he had the intention to use to do the dirty bits himself.


	8. Step 8 : To have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer are still in the bridal suite.

Sam received rose petals over his head. He escaped from Lucifer's way, so he could throw them better over the bed. But when Sam got back on his feet, Lucifer came closer to him and continued to make rose petals rain on him.

Lucifer had a smirk on his mouth as if he was waiting to see what Sam's reaction would be. So Sam kissed him. And judging by the way Lucifer returned the kiss, he was not mistaken in what was expected from him. A dull noise on the ground told Sam the petal boxe had been abandoned on the floor. His suspicions were quickly confirmed when Lucifer's freezing hands slid under his suit jacket and tore his button down shirt from his pants to find warm skin under.

"I want you. Since the moment I saw you all lost puppy busted the hand in the cookie jar, I wanted you," Lucifer breathed ragged already.  
"That might be arranged then."

Sam broke the kisses they were sharing to put his hand in the inside pocket of his jacket and took a condom from it. Lucifer's lips spread into a carnivorous grin.

"I see you came well prepared. Am I part of a long kill list of people you fucked on the weddings you crashed?"  
"I suppose you won't believe me if I tell you, you're the first I bang on the actual day of the wedding."  
"No, I won't. You're too hot for not having a pass each time you want." Lucifer took the condom from him with a wink.

Truth was, Sam really never got this far during a wedding he crashed with Dean. He had dated people he met like that. But it always was short lived because the circumstances of the meetings were too complicated to maintain something after.

Sam was aware Dean already had several encounters during weddings they went uninvited to. Dean was never shy to brag about it, sometimes right after it happened. It was Dean who actually had put the condom in Sam's jacket, like he always did each time they decided to go to a wedding. But it was the very first time Sam was about to use it with a guest he met on the same day. Dean may have done that no question asked, but Sam usually needed more time to reach the home base with someone. He had make out sessions with people on occasions but clothes never flew away like they were doing at this moment.

"Do you really have to take your waistcoat off? I like it." Sam asked Lucifer, as he was unbuttoning his white silk waistcoat. 

Sam thought it was insanely good looking. Lucifer was one of the rare persons who knew how to rock formal clothes as if they were their everyday clothes. And the fabric was stupidly soft to the touch, not to speak about how nice it enhanced Lucifer's broad shoulders and narrow waist.

Lucifer emitted a frustrated groan in Sam's mouth. He looked undecided between giving Sam what he asked for and following with his plans to get naked as quickly as possible.

"No, I have to stay practical. I am a messy shooter, okay? I can't risk to get stuff on my clothes tonight."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. It was a very well articulated thought for the state of excitement they were in. Lucifer had a mouth in bed. That was one of the things that put all Sam’s lights to the green. Another of his turn ons was to see someone lose control, and Lucifer was visibly on the verge to do exactly that when Sam took his shirt off.

Lucifer caressed the tattoo on his heart and nipped at it with his tongue while his hands went to help Sam get rid of his pants. They pooled on his ankles and Lucifer followed them on his knees. Sam heard a pleased "yes" from him when he came to eye level with his cock. He looked down at the right time to see Lucifer take him in his mouth. 

Between sucks and nips, Lucifer managed to continue to talk and it was driving Sam completely crazy.

"Please, tell me you're going to use that on me," was the ask that made Sam hold Lucifer under the armpits and lift him up with a minimum of regret because he was good at what he was doing but Sam wanted more. A quick kiss on that dirty mouth of his, with too much spit, and Sam turned Lucifer around. He pushed between his shoulders for Lucifer to bend over. Lucifer was compliant, but he refused to climb entirely on the mattress.

"Something's wrong?" Sam asked with a breathless voice.  
"I can't... on this bed."  
“Don't tell me you got hesitations for us to screw like rabbits on it because it's your brother's bed." Sam got amused. He maintained a hand firm on Lucifer's shoulders, but not enough so he could not get away if he wanted.

With the other, Sam gave him a reach around and started to stroke him with gentle motions. Lucifer needed to swallow before he could talk a comprehensible sentence again.

"Michael can go fuck himself. But Lilith... She is my friend, she never did anything to annoy me. I can't do it on her bed tonight. That's not respectful."  
"Oh that's sweet." Sam plastered himself on Lucifer's back, making sure he could perfectly feel the hardon he was responsible for.  
"Please Sam, don't make me cream her bed."  
"Alright, you'll have to hold on until I have finished with you then."

Lucifer muffled a growl on the rich looking comforter when Sam got on his knees behind him and spread his asscheeks to lick at his hole. Sam was enjoying it a lot. The way Lucifer was holding on the comforter for dear life as he was licking him open with his tongue, the way he tried not to let go and crumble over the bed completely, making each effort for holding on harder and each noises, each moans, coming from him louder.

Sam decided it was enough when Lucifer's thighs started to shake under his touch. He got up and looked around, searching for the condom he had earlier. Lucifer go up too, his breathing labored. Sam couldn't decide if he was trying to take his breath back or if it was arousal peaking inside him. But he loved the complete look of debauchery on Lucifer.

It’s Lucifer who had their condom. He tore the wrapped foliage open and licked his lips when he put the condom on Sam who was proudly standing in front of him, all hard and ready for what was coming next. 

Once that was done, Sam had a dark glance for him before he manhandled Lucifer to his previous position, and aligned his cock at his entrance. Lucifer went to put his chest flat on the bed, still refusing to lie down on it completely, his feet still unmovable on the ground next to Sam's. That was quite a view to please Sam and the bed was the exact perfect height to push in Lucifer and make him cry with each good aiming thrusts. Sam's enthusiasm had the bed moving under them with each thrusts.

He was torn between the pleasure he was experiencing and the need to remember to stop Lucifer before he came all over the bed. That's when the door of the room opened. Sam's nearly had a heart attack. And it was nothing compared to the strangled cry of panic Lucifer had. But the loudest wasn’t anyone of them, but their intruder.

"NOFUCKSAMMY!!!"  
"Dean? What the fuck are you doing here? Close the fucking door!"

Sam was not sure if his brother heard anything that he just said but the result was the same. Dean had promptly shut the door close and disappeared faster than he interrupted them.

Under him, Lucifer was shaking with force. Sam got out of him, not sure what to do after this interruption. He could feel the adrenaline flowing into his veins so much, it was nearly making him sick.

Lucifer fell on his knees at the feet of the bed, only supported on it by his arms. He let himself slide all the way to the ground, his back on the soft carpet of the room. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Lucifer?" Sam wondered.  
"It was your brother!"  
"I'm sorry." Sam apologized.  
"It was your fucking brother! He walked in on us! I can't."  
"You find it funny?"  
"I thought it was Michael!" Lucifer couldn't stop laughing.  
"And you think my brother walking on us is better?" Sam asked, laughing too now. 

He sat between Lucifer's legs and stroke his thighs, ready to resume where they were interrupted, as Lucifer seemed not to be scandalized enough to end things here.

"With all due respect? Yes, I think it's far better that your brother saw us fuck than my brother and bestie to catch us red handed on their own bed."  
"I'll make you reconsider!" Sam exclaimed as he slid in Lucifer again.  
"Oh, I'm curious to know about how you think you'll make that happen." Lucifer taunted Sam, moaning already on the fist thrust.  
"Maybe a carpet burn will make you think twice about laughing at my torment. I'm positively mortified!”

A more powerful hard push in Lucifer made him slip on the carpeted floor. Lucifer cried loudly. He used his hands to lift himself from the floor and went to embrace his lover, a hand around Sam's shoulders. Lucifer used his thighs to take control of their motions and grinded up and down Sam's cock.

Sam quickly grew overwhelmed by the rhythm Lucifer built on. Lucifer straightened an arm around him and used his other hand to stroke himself. Sam had barely the time to enjoy the view before Lucifer came to kiss him on the mouth. He ravaged his mouth until Sam lacked air, helpless under Lucifer's ministrations, his kisses and the furnace that Lucifer was surrounding him with.

Lucifer came between them, still kissing Sam and moaning in his mouth. Sam followed, milked by Lucifer's lazier but still going moves on his cock.


	9. Step 9: To dance the night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall they dance? After all, it's a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I like music in fanfics, so I put links into this chapter to go with your reading.

Sam would have liked to spend more time cuddling, eating cake and drinking champagne on the soft and thick carpet of the Shurley Mansion’s wedding suite. But Lucifer got up and put his clothes back on so Sam did the same. They tidied the room the best they could. The bed was moved back to its original place, not without a smug look and a dirty comment from Lucifer on Sam's hips game. Rose petals were discarded again. It looked positively lovely when they closed the door behind them, abandoning two untouched pieces of cake and a bottle of Champagne chilling in a bucket of melted ice behind them.

When they came back downstairs, the doors of the dancing room had been opened for the guests. It was huge! A band of real musicians was playing a waltz and in the center of the room, Michael and Lilith were dancing as if they were straight out of a golden age Hollywood classic movie. Sam low key wanted to see the same scene in black and white.

Gabriel cut the crowd witnessing the couple's first dance. He looked slightly panicked.

"There you are! They are nearly over and I couldn't find you. I was already preparing myself to step in for you."  
"That won't be necessary. I'd say I would be there if our father was AWOL. I hope Lilith won't be too disappointed. She wanted the second dance to be the traditional parents dance. I hope she won't be sad to see me instead of father."  
"She is the winner. You’re a better dancer than him. And she knows our family since a long time now. I'm sure, she already knew somewhere in her mind that the old man would not live up to her expectations today."  
"I hope Michael won't be too pissed," Lucifer said.  
"He will be glad to have you as a brother. For dad... I think Michael is already furious he missed most of the wedding when the biggest part of the guests are work relations."  
“Michael told you something about our father missing?”  
"If you thought Michael didn't see dad left after the church ceremony, you are more innocent that I would have ever taken you for," Gabriel snarked.

The music faded and people politely clapped. Gabriel pushed Lucifer away from Sam's side and towards the dancefloor unceremoniously when the musicians already began another waltz. Lucifer found Lilith's mother and gave her his elbow to join the newly married couple in the center of the attention. In front of everybody, the mother gave a gentle kiss to her daughter and then Michael invited her to dance. Sam could see a flash of something angry in Michael's eyes at first when he saw Lucifer invite Lilith to dance, but his eyes softened when he looked back to his mother in law.

Sam didn't understand why all that protocole was so important, but he supposed high society loved that kind of things. Lucifer obviously knew what he was doing because it must not have been easy to dance with a lady in a long and large gown without stepping on it, but they made it look like it was something natural and something they often did. 

After a moment of reflection, maybe it was something Lucifer was used to do. Ballroom dancing. Sam supposed that Lucifer had been part of a lot of complete obsolete high society events like beginner's ball, charity events, official presentations to the Queen of England or whatever...

After a few turns, people came to dance with them too. As if they heard an invitation to join that was only broadcasted to rich bank accounts owners or something. Sam loved to dance, but for the first time this day, he felt out of place. 

He did not want to be part of high society. Dean and him mocked it too often to take them seriously with their high standards no real people lived by anymore, and their nasty feeling of superiority. But at this moment, as everybody else seemed to know how to ballroom dance but him, he felt as if it was him who was out of society and misplaced in a world that was more sophisticated than him and that he couldn't understand even when he tried. He felt like he missed out something.

Dean's statement when he came to talk to him was only confirming his thought, but it made him smile nonetheless.

"Dude, next time put a sock on the door handle or something, will you? I did not need to see that."  
"You got what you deserved. Next time, you'll knock."  
"It's a real miracle your guy is still standing and dancing right now. Mind to be more gentle when you fuck somebody?"  
"I did not hear any complaint." Sam smirked.  
"Pffffiouuu."

They giggled and watched people dance. The music had sped up to [a tango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea-3e8zfJEk) if Sam was not mistaken. Somewhere among the dancers Michael and Lucifer were dancing together. That was something unusual to witness. Two men were not supposed to dance together in official events like this one. But Michael and Lucifer obviously didn't care. Looking at their smiles, they were both enjoying themselves a lot. They danced together as if they were used to do it often. They were shifting leads smoothly, and owning the dancefloor. Dean went awfully quiet next to Sam.

"Something is bothering your mind right now, Dean?" Sam teased him.  
"That's hot, alright. I'm not gonna apologize to speak up what is on your mind too."  
"I never saw two men ballroom dancing together before," Sam admitted.  
"And I didn't know it was something I needed in my life either. Fuck."

All kinds of filthy thoughts were flooding Sam's mind. The music faded and Lucifer parted from Michael to snatch Kali from Gabriel's arms as the musicians started to play a new tango. It was like the second act of some kind of dance porn program. At any moment, Sam was expecting flames to spark and roar. Either from the sexyness of the two god like entities that Kali and Lucifer were letting slip through their mortal vessels, either from Gabriel's eyes that were ready to burn his brother alive to have taken advantage of the conveniences to steal his girlfriend for a dance.

Gabriel tapped on Lucifer's shoulder. From where Sam was standing, it looked more like a declaration of war than a polite request to win the hand of the lady back for the next dance. Lucifer gracefully stepped back. Kali threw her head back when Gabriel’s jealousy took her twirling away from a laughing Lucifer.

This one caught Sam's eyes on him and exited the dancefloor to come to talk to him. They went to the corner of the dancing room where waiters were serving refreshments to the thirsty guests. Lucifer drank two glasses of water in a row. The room had gotten very warm with the dancing.

"Shall we dance?" Lucifer invited Sam.  
"I'm afraid I don't know how to dance to that kind of music. I’m not even sure I know what sort of dance it is."  
Lucifer shrugged. "I don't know. But you doing the exact perfect steps is not important."  
"I beg to differ." Sam smiled a little doubtful on his dancing capacities. 

He loved to dance, he really did. It was one of the things he waited the most for when he was going to a wedding or a party in general. But that, he didn't know how to handle. And he didn't want to make a fool of himself in the middle of all the other guests who knew how to dance like if they all came from a dance contest TV-show.

"All that matters, is to have the rhythm. Either you do or you don't."  
"And what if I don't?"  
"Luckily for you, I have enough for two. Leave the rest to me."

How could Sam ever resist a proposition like this one? And to be true to himself, Sam was dying to dance like the rest of them. He decided to trust Lucifer and took his offered hand. Lucifer lead the way to the dancefloor.

The band was now playing [a tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRYAYSJOrOA) Sam could not put any knowing type of dances on. It reminded him of some kind of old movie where people would put in motion the hustle of the century. Mobsters in striped suits were involved. It was the prohibition. Lucifer and him were dancing in an illegal speakeasy owned by Michael and Lilith. Dean was serving moonshine behind the bar. And Sam never danced so well in his whole life.

To Sam's happiness, they did not get away from the dancefloor for the whole night then. At some point, the band changed the type of music from ballroom dancing to “normal” music. And later the musicians were copiously applauded for their performance and replaced by a DJ. At this moment, the crowd cleared and the reception became more private. Most of the business relations went home to let only the family and friends remain. The party found a second breathe. Lucifer's deep blue jacket disappeared somewhere, to let him dance in only his waistcoat that Sam liked so much. Bow ties were untied, and Sam never saw so many actual real bow ties that people had to tie. Dean was on a mission to make every woman dance without exception.

At one point, Lucifer and Sam made a break from dancing to drink something. Sam was sure he would be sore the next day with all the dancing he was doing. So when Gabriel came to fetch Lucifer to play a game of pool, they gladly accepted. 

After Gabriel dispensed cigars to every man in the room, and Lucifer made a point to look Sam in the eyes while lighting it, Sam reminded them they talked about a strip game of pool earlier that day and Lucifer and Gabriel were on the verge to accept to participate to one. Sam's plan would have worked if Dean hadn't decided to show off. He cleaned half the table in front of them before Sam could make them agree. Gabriel and Lucifer stepped back quickly and Sam was not able to make them agree to strip from their clothes if they lose the game. Dean’s enthusiasm cost them some fun at the Miltons expense. 

Eventually, Kali appeared in the door frame, and Gabriel did not need more incentive to abandon them on the spot. He wished them goodnight and waved at them, without a second thought for the unfinished game, transfixed by the vision of her. Dean went for a new drink and Sam dragged Lucifer back to the dancefloor.

They were the last ones standing on the dancefloor when the music finally stopped, after they begged and succeed to have three extra songs. Michael and Lilith were gone for a long time now. Dean too by the way. Sam had taken his shoes off to go on dancing. And Lucifer was wearing Sam's tie in addition to his own.

Sam realized they were the only ones still up. Everybody else had left. Once they finally allowed for the music to stop, the mansion filled with silence. Sam's ears were buzzing and their steps echoed in the empty rooms.

"I'm so tired," Sam suddenly realized.  
"I have so much fun. I wish this night would never end," Lucifer answered.  
"I'm afraid it will though. Or can you stop the sun from raising?" Sam said looking at his watch.

Lucifer hesitated to speak but preferred not to. Sam saw it and made a curious face. 

"You wanted to say something?"  
"No, that's lame. It's nothing."  
"I saw you sing 90's pop music at the top of your lungs. You don't have to feel shy for any reasons around me anymore, I swear."

Lucifer laughed and put his arms around Sam's neck. He kissed him for the first time since the wedding suite events.

"I was thinking about going to look at the sunrise. Do you want to come with me? I know the perfect spot for that."

It was unexpected, but at the same time, Sam felt like it was indeed the perfect ending for a night like this one. Lucifer searched for his jacket in several rooms before he found it. Outside, it was a bit chilly and the lawn was damp with dew. They walked side by side, their shoulders bumping from time to time, their hands touching without daring to hold each other’s.

After a walk that lasted for a few minutes, a gazebo appeared on a bank overhanging a little lake. The sky had turned to shades of pink and orange. They sat side by side on a bench under the gazebo. Lucifer found a blanket and draped it over their shoulders, bringing them even closer to keep warm. The first rays of sunshine appeared over the lake, bathing the whole garden around them in golden light. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Sam felt perfectly good like that. 

It felt like an important moment. It was as if it was suspended in time. For as long as it lasted, the world was reduced to a warm golden glow in a peaceful garden by a quiet lake, and Lucifer's eyes looking in awe at the sun rising, smiling by his side.


	10. Step 10: To take the time to enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the wedding, and Sam wakes up in Lucifer's bed.

Sam woke up and the first thing he saw was Lucifer's morning wood. That was the premise of a good day, he thought. Sam's own was trapped between him and the mattress. 

They were both naked. When they had finally made it to Lucifer’s room, they discarded their suits and abandoned their clothes on the floor where they were before hopping in bed, both of them feeling overwhelmingly tired.

Sam had slept face down and judging by the posture he woke up to, he surely had stolen all the place in their bed. But Lucifer seemed to not mind. 

He was currently already awake. His back supported on fluffy pillows against the bedhead, he was lost in his mind, chewing at the nail of his thumb absentmindedly. His blue eyes were not blinking at all, they were lost contemplating the void. He had not seen that Sam was awake too.

Sam crawled on the mattress to embrace Lucifer's waist, his head temptingly close to Lucifer's cock. When he felt him move, Lucifer's focus immediately went to Sam. A warm and soft smile appeared on his face.

"Morning sunshine. You slept well?"  
"Still a little tired." Sam whined, his voice raw.  
"That's a shame. We went to bed quite late."  
"I think it qualified as really early instead of late as we saw the sunrise."  
"You're not wrong. But we still have to get up. It's nearly lunchtime and we have to make an appearance at the table if we don't want to get caught in a diplomatic incident."  
"I thought, we would have time to cuddle," Sam said looking at Lucifer's naked chest and biting his lips.  
"Did you just check me out and bite your lips on purpose?" Lucifer snorted.  
"Yes," Sam confirmed unashamed.  
"As much as I appreciate the compliment, I'll have to resist the temptation”, Lucifer snorted, giving Sam an obvious stare. ”I'm afraid we really have to get up. I bet my family will be at each other’s throat first thing this morning and we don’t want to miss all the carnage. Michael and Lilith will need me to smooth the angles." Lucifer sighed.  
"Can we fuck again before?"

Sam made his best to sound as casual as humanly possible while proposing sex that crudely. It made Lucifer stop on his way of getting up from the bed.

"You’re making it very difficult to be responsible, you know?”  
“I want to have sex with you again right now,” Sam insisted.  
“When I think I worried to sound too horny after I dreamt about you all night long.” Lucifer laughed at himself.  
"Listen," Sam cleared his throat and came closer to him. He put his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder and took the fact that Lucifer let him drape himself on his back as an encouraging sign.

"We had sex only a bunch of hours after meeting. We know next to nothing from each other except that we find the other hot."  
"You know my whole family," Lucifer countered his argument.  
"But you have no idea what I do for a living, for example."  
"True. I suppose, now is not the time to ask?" Lucifer started to sound anxious. Maybe feeling guilty he didn’t think to ask before this morning.

Sam hugged him tighter and gave him a peck on his cheek for being this adorable.

"We may never meet again after today. According to my statistics, you will surely put me behind as a sweet souvenir and never return my calls. So why not enjoy it a little longer before being forced to go back to our usual life? You won’t blame me for trying to take you to bed one last time?”

Lucifer considered it and he made that sturgeon face that said "he has a point, why not." Sam knew that face usually meant a single little detail could set everything in motion. He put all his cards on the table and bit gently at Lucifer's earlobe. That spot was very sensitive and intimate. People often underestimated its power on their libido.

“Alright, okay. But I want to look at you masturbate in front of me and then I want to take you against that wall.” Lucifer said bluntly, and pointing to the wall at the foot of their bed.

Sam didn’t expect to have clear instructions, but why the hell not?  
“That’s very specific,” he chuckled.  
“You didn’t give me a lot of peace in my dreams.”  
“I do have a lot of stamina.” Sam teased.

Lucifer groaned low in his throat. Sam thought he was going for a kiss but when it happened, it felt more like a way to push Sam where Lucifer wanted him to be. When they parted, Lucifer had made Sam lay back on the mattress. Lucifer took Sam’s hand and brought it to his own already swelling cock. He breathed a raw “touch yourself” that went straight to Sam’s groin. And then, Lucifer sat back against the pillows, his back on the beadhead, in the same position Sam saw him when he woke up. His eyes had turned dark when he cooed for Sam.

“Let me watch you.”

Sam did not start by touching his cock. Instead he took the time to find a comfortable position on his back. He caressed his chest and thighs. Under Lucifer’s glare, his breath grew heavy quicker than he thought it would. 

Sam grabbed the base of his cock with his right hand before he caressed the underside. His left hand came to touch his balls as his cock came to full hardness under this strokes, standing erect and proud. Sam risked a side glance at Lucifer and what he saw made him squeeze himself harder. He had to bite his hand to not make any comment. 

He wanted to tease Lucifer, to tell him to touch him. But his lover’s dark glance was so focused on him, that Sam had to hold back from begging him to fuck him. But it was not part of Lucifer’s plan yet. First, Lucifer wanted him to put on a show for him.

Sam’s left hand came back to his balls, caressing his torso on his way down. He neglected his shaft for a moment, so the fingertips of his right hand could come to tease his hole. First by dragging them insistently over his entrance. Sam had a hesitation, not knowing if he was allowed to slip a finger inside of him. He looked at Lucifer again, in search of approval.

Lucifer wasn’t touching himself at all. His cock was painfully hard but his self restraint was impressive. He was barely moving, his long legs spread out, one of his hand was behind his head, and he was worrying the tips of the other’s fingers with his teeth.

Seeing Sam’s silent question, Lucifer moved to take Sam’s hand away from him and put his long fingers in his mouth. Lucifer lavished on them, making sure to make them wet with enough saliva before putting them back on Sam. Lucifer guided Sam’s middle finger to his hole and helped Sam push it into him to the first knuckle. Sam moaned loudly ready to beg Lucifer to start with the next step of their plan already. But Lucifer shushed him.

“Shh, Sammy. Let me watch you a little longer. You’re so perfect. Touch yourself again for me.”  
“Like that?” Sam asked for validation, his left hand stroking his cock again as he lifted his leg up for his other hand to have a better access to his hole, relentlessly pushing his fingers inside. He was already two fingers deep. Prepping his hole for Lucifer to take when his lover will finally want to grant it to him.

Sam took a new look at him and saw precum dripping from Lucifer’s cock. He wanted to lick it away but Lucifer shook his head and commanded him to take care of himself. His turn would come soon enough, Lucifer promised.

It felt good. It felt so good, Sam didn’t know if he could go on like this for long. Each time, he risked a look at Lucifer, he had to squeeze himself very hard to not lose it and come all over himself so much Lucifer’s lustful eyes on him were explicit of what he intended to do to him after. But Lucifer still didn’t touch himself.

A new order for him to go on like this, to touch himself and stuff his hole on his fingers had Sam melting in a puddle of whines and needy moans. When Lucifer moved to take a condom, Sam could have sung victory so much he wanted Lucifer to fuck him. He wasn’t expecting Lucifer to get up, and lift him up from the bed to make him stand as if he was weighing nothing. It was very impressive on its own, but Sam didn’t have time to marvel at it. Because Lucifer pushed him against the luckiest wall of the room he indicated to him before. Lucifer made sure Sam was supporting himself with both his arms on the wall and pushed inside of him. He went slowly at first to make sure to not hurt him. Once he was settled all the way in Sam’s ass and his front was flushed against Sam’s back, Lucifer exhaled a filthy praise in Sam’s ear.

“You like that, hu Sammy?” Lucifer’s voice sounded rough. 

Thankfully, Sam was not in shape to form coherent sentences anymore or he might have broken into songs to Lucifer’s cock’s glory. 

Lucifer withdrew just enough to thrust back and Sam screamed, forgetting that he was in a hotel full of strangers who could hear them. Lucifer didn’t mind Sam being loud. He penetrated into him more, did it again and again until Sam surrendered completely, arching his back so Lucifer could have a better access and fuck him harder and deeper. Lucifer grabbed him by the hips and pounded him away until Sam’s ass clenched around him. So he gave him an extra push in the form of a reach around. Just a few strokes, and Sam was shooting powerful white ropes of release in no time.

Lucifer gave him the courtesy to wait for Sam to land back on Earth. Literally, as Sam had finished only on his tip toes, lifted up against the wall under Lucifer’s assaults. Sam put his cheek against the cold wall for a moment, listening to his heartbeat, before he turned to look at Lucifer. This one was still fully hard and Sam felt the need to erase the self suffisant smirk from his beautiful face of debauchery.

Sam found the strength to push Lucifer to their bed. He took the condom off and stroked Lucifer’s cock frantically. Lucifer’s threw his head back onto the mattress, his eyes went shut but his mouth opened in a mask of intense pleasure. In no time, Sam had him coming all over his chest, his body spasming under his touch, his eyes shut tight, swearing "fuck" loudly, his voice like if it was painful to come this hard. 

Lucifer was indeed a messy shooter like he said the day before, when they had sex for the first time. As Sam milked him, Lucifer came again and again. His cum landing on his chest, his belly, a part of it even hitting his chin. Once Lucifer was finally done and going lax on the mattress, Sam couldn't resist from spreading it on his stomach, using it to make his caresses smoother on his skin. 

They stayed like that the time they needed to take their breath back. Lucifer finally opened his eyes and looked up to Sam. Lucifer put a comforter above them. Sam hugged him tight in his arms.

"For fuck's love, that was something," Lucifer exhaled in post orgams bliss.  
"Are you... Alright? It sounded pretty intense for you when you came," Sam asked happy with himself.  
"Ask me again in a minute, I just shot my brain out through my dick."

Sam beamed. Lucifer giggled. It was good. Lucifer turned to face him and brought his hands to cradle Sam's face, suddenly serious.

"I’d like for you to not be just a sweet souvenir, if you’re up to it.” Lucifer told him, looking him in the eyes with a look full of hopes. He kissed Sam on the mouth tenderly.  
"That sounds like a very nice idea," Sam answered with a dreamy voice as he settled comfortably at Lucifer’s side. 

They snuggled in bed under the warm blanket and Lucifer sighed, contented, hugging Sam.

“I'm afraid we still have to hurry and meet the others downstairs for lunch. We can't stay in bed and fool around all day long. Even if it's what I'd like to do right now." Lucifer said with regrets after a moment.  
"At least, we had time to have fun before going," Sam said as a compensation.

Lucifer lead the way to the bathroom by holding Sam's hand in his. And if they were late and nearly didn't make it before lunch was over, if they arrived when the Milton family was about to leave, it was not Sam's fault. It was Lucifer's idea to have a second round in the shower. Sam was happy to deliver of course. And nobody had to know the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of this chapter I wrote. The first draft turned... More kinky than expected (with a tag that could have stop the readers). I'm thinking about posting it as a bonus. What do you think?
> 
> UPDATE : [the other version of this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542244) ^^


	11. Step 11: To go away with class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Michael and Lilith's wedding. Sam and Dean find themselves sharing breakfast with their lover's family. It's time to face the Miltons and the embarassing question "and who are you exacty?"

They went downstairs thinking everybody would surely be over with the lunch. Lucifer was particularly anxious to have missed his obligations towards his brother and his new sister in law and to be the target of poisonous trays if things got ugly while they were still upstairs in his room. After how it went the day before, Lucifer explained to Sam that some matters, mainly their father’s disappearance, would surely go down and turn into nasty fights. Lucifer felt like he had to be by his brother’s side at this moment. And to be there to calm down Lilith’s spitfire character from saying things she would regret later too. 

On their way to lunch, they crossed the path of an angry Amara. And Sam worried that Lucifer’s worst expectations might come true.

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger to Lucifer's face. This one didn't get impressed at all.  
"Slept well dear aunt?" Lucifer asked with a mocking grin.

His aunt preferred to not answer that and walked furiously away from them. For this, Lucifer was not feeling guilty. His aunt and him never got along and he commented to Sam that she only got what she deserved. If she wanted to get drunk and make a fuss, Lucifer would surely not let her make a scene. To get her wasted and put her to bed before she embarrassed Michael and Lilith was surely not the meanest Lucifer could have done.

The grand dining room had been tidied up, and only one table was still dressed. Lucifer's family was quietly eating around it. The tension, you could cut it with a knife, they barely spoke.

"Finally awake?" Michael told them as a greeting, visibly happy to find a distraction to avoid the uneasy silence.  
"Barely," Lucifer answered. He showed a seat for Sam to sit next to Dean.

Lucifer did not sit next to him immediately but took the time to say hello to every person around the table one by one. He started with Lilith.

"Hey new sis!" Real joy filled Lucifer’s voice.  
"Heya, terror! How did you sleep?" His longtime friend answered equally happy.  
"We hit the pillow somewhere around six in the morning. It was an awesome night."

Lucifer and Lilith hugged. Then Lucifer did the same with Michael who whispered something to his brother's ear that Sam could not hear from where he was. 

"So you've been lucky yesterday Michael? Found someone to finally share your bed with?"  
"Isn't she beautiful my wife?" Michael answered. He gave a quick kiss to Lilith.

People around the table could totally think Lucifer was speaking about her, but Sam remarked Lucifer had patted Dean on the shoulder when he said that. Dean choked on a toast, but Lucifer did not make any further comment. Instead, he said good morning to another man, Raphael Sam thought he was, but he didn't have the occasion to meet him the day before. Raphael waved his hand vaguely. The night had been apparently hard on him, a pair of pain killers were melting in a glass of water in front of him.

Lucifer voluntary avoided the seat of a man Sam didn't remember from last night. But when Lucifer mouthed a low and formal "father" behind his back as a greeting, Sam knew exactly who he had in front of him. So that was him the absent father who dared to disappear from most of his son's wedding. The one who wasn't there to properly welcome his new daughter in law in the family and who embarrassed them in front of a lot of their work relations by shining by his absence. Somehow, Sam didn't expect a little man very average looking. Everybody seemed to know him and fear him like God in the bank or the company they worked for. Sam expected him to be more imposing looking or taller maybe.

"Hey douchebag!" Gabriel exclaimed with joy when Lucifer bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yo leprechaun!"

Lucifer made an exaggerated surprised face when he went around Kali's seat. He sat between her and Sam.

"Kali, I must say it's a surprise to see you here today. I would have never believed that Gabriel could win you back." He took her hand and placed a kissed on top of it under Gabriel’s barely repressed possessive look.  
"I'm very persistent." Gabriel explained, taking Kali's hand from Lucifer to put a kiss on it too.  
"Is there some coffee around here?" Lucifer asked.

Raphael gave Lucifer a pitcher full of orange juice. Lucifer took it to be nice but it was not what he wanted. He served a glass to Sam though and strived to maintain small talks with everybody until Sam witnessed his father finally open his mouth for the first time.

"I'm sorry, but who are you two again?" He asked looking at Sam and Dean.

A silence fell on the table. Sam and Dean had told everybody they were relations from Michael's father at the bank. Sam knew the lie had to burst at one point and he knew neither Dean nor him thought they would still be here this morning when they first came to crash the wedding last afternoon. But somehow, Sam had finally thought they were off the hook and legitimate enough to stay among them for the brunch. 

Dean swallowed with difficulty. The father was still looking at them and expected an answer. Sam opened his mouth to give him one but he honestly was at a loss for words.

It was Lucifer who answered for them. In a cold voice, he gave a harsh reproach to his father.

"Sam. Father, it's Sam."  
"Sam?" His father asked skeptical.  
"Winchester." Sam thought he needed to make more precise.  
"Yes, Sam, my boyfriend. Would you mind to keep up with the family events from time to time?"  
"But since when...?"  
"Don’t you dare finish that sentence!" Lucifer toned. "Don't you dare insult us by asking since when Sam and I are together. Do you really believe, Michael would have invited my boyfriend and his brother to his wedding if we had met yesterday?"

Around the table, everybody hold their breath. Lucifer's eyes threw lightning to his father. Sam cleared his throat and put his hand on Lucifer's fist on the table. His father's eyes focused on the calming gesture. His eyes raised to Lucifer's furious face. Finding no help in it, he looked at his other son, but Michael looked as furious as Lucifer, if not more. Lilith was ready to snap. Her new father in law preferred to not finish the round around the table, seeing the wall of anger rising against him. It was clear he was not on anybody's good side at the moment. So he got up and mumbled an apology about not feeling well before flying away as quickly as possible.

Once, he was gone, the tension visibly dropped around the table. Everybody relaxed. Lucifer clicked his tongue and gave finger guns to Michael.

"Nailed it!"  
"You surely did," Michael appreciated.   
"I don't know how, but we will get back to him for abandoning us yesterday." Lilith darkly declared.  
"But today is not a good day for that," Michael said in a softer voice, like a peace offering Lilith did not accept judging by the look on her face.

Sam had a glimpse of the dynamic the Milton family was into.

"So coffee?" Lucifer asked again.  
"So boyfriends, hu?" Gabriel answered with the same tone.  
"It was the first thing that came to my mind to make the old man shut up. Sorry for the impromptu promotion Sam." Lucifer turned to him.   
"Oh no, I don't mind. I like you to call me your boyfriend." Sam answered with a smile as warm as the sun. He grabbed the coffee pot on the table and poured a cup for Lucifer.  
"Interesting." Lucifer wet the corner of his mouth and leaned to Sam's side.  
"Yes, that's what I was telling myself about you too.”

Somehow Lucifer did not look as guilty as he should have to have brought Sam deeper down the rabbit hole mess that his family was. And Sam couldn’t be happier than to have been catapulted as official boyfriend already, after just a day. Looking at Lucifer’s amazing blue eyes, Sam understood that they were both more than alright about that.

Sam gave a quick kiss on Lucifer's mouth.

"Alright, okay. That was a hell of a wedding." Dean said, not wanting to see his brother kiss Lucifer because it reminded him of the unlucky eyeful he had the previous day and he was not ready to think about it again.  
"Thank you. You aren’t bad yourself.” Lilith said happily.

She winked at Dean in a way that channeled more than just teasing and Sam was very surprised to see his brother look down at his plate to not show his emotion.

"Don't be that greedy. Didn't you have enough?" Michael asked his wife. He made a point of teasing Dean by putting a hand high on his thigh under the table, but acted as if he was shielding Dean from Lilith’s innuendo.  
"Something tells me, we haven't seen the last of you two," Gabriel remarked, pointing an accusing finger to Sam and Dean.  
"That's quite possible," Michael agreed.  
"I sure hope so too," Lucifer nodded.

Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. Dean raised his shoulders and smirked the most innocently he could while he felt the warmth of the groom's hand on his thigh. Sam returned his brother's contented smirk. Lucifer kissed him on the neck with coffee warm lips and sent chills of pleasure all the way down his spine. It was, for sure, the most interesting wedding they ever crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to thank you enough for reading this fic. Sharing it with you had been an awesome experience. Thank you.


End file.
